Ripped
by samsterm
Summary: a man gets taken from his universe and put into the Overwatch world. The world I used is modelled on the one in fan-fic writer E82's "Addictions".
1. Chapter 1

Adrenaline rushed through my brain as I tool in my surroundings of what looked like an average canteen from any work place. This place however was not going to be serving me drinks any time soon. Being ripped out of your universe and given what can only be described as 'super powers' has an effect on relationships as well as appearing from thin air. I was thinking all this and at the same time receiving information about 90% of people in the room some of them a type of robot called omnics. With my body already in a defence position and a counter to every one of their fighting styles ready to go in less than two seconds.

It was while this was happening a girl, revealed to me as Lena Oxton Aka Tracer, jumped up from her place next to a purple woman or green or... My vision starts to blur as I pitch forward onto a sword while a voice screamed, "Genji no don't!"

Waking up I spot a woman with blond hair and the purple lady both staring at a computer monitor. I try to get up from the hospital bed and finding surprisingly that I had no wound from the previous sword strike. Noticing that I was now conscious the blond haired doctor walked over to me as I was getting out of the bed. As I looked on the information started to flood my mind showing torture scenes from these two peoples pasts. The blond one Angela Ziegler Aka Mercy and the one trailing behind like a bodyguard was the Widowmaker once called Amélie Lacroix. The Swiss doctor simply said, "How, how did you survive?" I replied with, "Probably similar to the way I know your name Angela Ziegler...and yours Lacroix." I felt the blow coming and reacted by crashing a viscous right hook in to Widowmakers face before the scalpel was half way to my face.

I jumped back in fear of my own body and mind. Mercy seemed to reach for the assassin but hesitated. Shocked I tried to stammer out an apology but she shut me of with a brutal question, "Are with Talon?" "Talon? The terrorist organization, that has the former Blackwatch agent Gabriel Reyes now known as Reaper. No, I would never join them after what they did to you and Amélie." Flinching back from me she said, "how did you know that?" "I don't know. Every time I look at someone I receive info on them, like their fighting styles and background. Please, I would never intentionally try to hurt any member of Overwatch.", this was the most truthful way of explaining it I could think of. Luckily the doctor understood and relaxed and started to get Widowmaker awake again.

Two hours later of sitting in a cell and secretly using my powers to browse through Overwatches files. My thoughts where in turmoil and I wondered what they would do. As I came across surveillance devices in my mental search I managed to listen in on the conference room. "He's clearly part of Talon we should get rid of him" "What if he isn't, mate he doesn't look and from what I hear the type." "Lena's right he was horrified when he knocked out Amélie. He also mentioned that he did it out of reflex and that he wouldn't injure one of us if he could help it." "Does that change your mind McCree" "I still don't trust Widowmaker either"

I'm finish with listening I thought as the continued arguing back and forth. Make the decision the act I activated the PA system and fed through a message reiterating that I am not part of Talon but had come from a different universe. I didn't know anything about myself apart from my name and what I had learnt from the Overwatch data. But lastly I finished questioning their treatment of the french sniper. Make your decision was my final statement. Disconnecting myself from the system was hard but I couldn't bear to their vote on what they will do to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The cell door opened. Soldier 76 stood in way of the light. "You will be allowed to join Overwatch if you wish to after a two month assessment period in which you will be under the care of Dr Ziegler and Genji Shimada. You will not be allowed to leave the base on your own. It's that or a life sentence in prison." "I'll take the first option" Soldier look at me "You're not to access any files without permission from your supervisors." The leader of Overwatch left allowing Mercy to come into my cell. "Come on let's get you some food" "Also Lena wants to see you" this voice was filled with a metallic hum as the ninja Genji came round the corner as they began their walk to the canteen. "I would guess she wants to learn more about you, as do I.", he continued with quizzical tilt to his head.

In the mess hall I started to receive mistrusting looks but no one displayed any overt hostility until one man approached me. "You are a murderer aren't you I can see it in your eyes." His voice dripped with venom. I shot up out of my seat and lifted him off the ground in anger. Luckily for me and him I thought better of my decision and promptly dropped him. I realised how good it was that I let go as I heard the hiss of a sword being returned to its scabbard. I sat down with a muttered apology to Mercy and Genji.

"You say you mean us no harm, I listened to you say, but the reactions are anything but that. Why?" "Do you know how stressed I am after two hours of not knowing whether I was going to be executed and now I'm getting threats. Now you said you had questions." I retort surprisingly calm considering could have over stepped the line. Genji simply asked me who I was. "I am called Sam and beyond that there isn't much more to tell, I just don't know. But I have an ability to mentally access the internet and electronics. I can increase brain functions but that only happens if I trigger it or in a combat situation. And finally in a fight I can perceive reality slower so I can predict and dodge gunfire at my best. You already know about the healing speed increase."

With the meal finished and the doctor of to work, I was stuck with visiting the hyperactive, time shifting ex-pilot. So after directions from Genji I made my way down to meet the so far surprisingly quite. The corridor was empty with only the cameras to watch me. I slowed my pace thinking of what Tracer might ask me. Entering the room I was surprised to see Amélie with Lena both relaxing on the bed completely unbothered with my unannounced entry. Tracer then jumped up "Look who we have hear the mystery man himself. We were just chatting about you."

In the following conversation there was a lot of surprised reactions from her and lots of enquires about my time perception ability. The last question took me completely by surprise. "Are you happy with joining with joining Overwatch, luv?" ,looking genuinely concerned she put her hands said, "I wish you would let us help you more." And with that I went back to my cell with some serious thinking to do.


	3. Chapter 3

My sleep was disturbed by electrical malfunction. The system was being hacked. It was pitch dark before the emergency lighting blinked into life not doing much other than to give the room an eerie glow. Taking the fork I had liberated from the canteen and using some effort fashioned a lockpick. Once out of my room and into a deserted corridor I reached into the system with my mind and accessed security cameras to see armed men matching the description of Talon operatives making their way down to the labs. Locating the position of the armoury I located a larger group of Talon soldiers headed to the living quarters. Disconnecting from my internal computer I started to make my way down to the store.

After several nerve racking minutes avoiding the masked mercenaries to find my self with access to one of the most varied selection of weapons on the planet. I needed to have something reliable. With some searching I found a Lee-Enfield bolt action rifle along with two standard pistols including holsters. Now I started to hear cautious footsteps so I swung round the door frame to reveal Widowmaker and Tracer. "What are you doing?" the Overwatch agent hissed lacking her customary cheer. "I'm trying to help. If you'll let me. What is in the labs that is so important they'd launch such a major attack?" It was Amélie who provided the answer. "Mercy's nanites could be their objective. She uses them to bring the dead back to life." "They've also sent people to capture the others. Do we rescue them or secure the nanites?" I asked, "What's he plan Lena, you're in charge." Tracer looked horrified at having to choose between her friends and an almost irreplaceable piece of tech. "We'll go for our friends." "Your friends." I mutter bitterly, "Let's go"

Now with more people against Talon it should be around 3\100 a little better. But still a sniper and pilot isn't the best back up in a building. Even so Lena was the only person who had no problem with me when I first appeared. Logging back onto the cameras revealing the leader of this attack. It was the man in the employ of Satan himself. The Reaper had paid us a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously Reaper again!" Tracer exclaimed, "Why not everything else has gone to shit." "Let's just get this done at this point I don't care if I die" I say already heading down the corridor. The living quarters where a mess with a couple of dead Talon soldiers littering the floor and four stun guns. It was clear that our opponents had thrown everything at us to complete their objectives. Unfortunately for them we would do the same to rescue the hopes of Overwatch.

I strolled out into the centre of the room where the hero where being kept. My voice cut through the silence, "Let them go." The cold steel of a shotgun barrel pressed against my head. "Hello Reaper." "You aren't from Overwatch. Still hopelessly naive. Any last words." The hissing voice of the teleporting villain had me shoot into action. I grabbed his arm and pulled it down while drawing my pistol. From the doorway a wall of plasma and lead started to scythe down all nearby troops leaving me free to battle Reaper.

After 5 minutes of close combat fighting with my increasingly annoyed foe, five world renowned heroes legged it past my duel. Now with Reapers full undivided attention I led him away from other Overwatch members. I felt amazing until a slug caught me in the side. Through the pain I saw Lena being pulled back by Amélie as the Death Blossom began.

Ducking the first blast I felt time slow down. I've never had so much energy before, my body was giving me one last chance to survive. A stray bullet cut path past my cheek embedding its self in a wall. For them it took 5 seconds for me 60. With final effort a failure he simply disappeared leaving a wounded man and many corpses. Limping to the door I almost collapsed into Mercy's arms. "Come on we need to get you to the infirmary." she said grabbing my arm dragging me through the waiting crowd.


End file.
